


You Drive Red and I'll Drive Black

by baku_midnight



Series: Daryl Dixon Queerbaiting Revenge Party [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (because sex pollen), Drug Use, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, possible dub-con because of drug use, the Rick/Daryl is quite minor be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baku_midnight/pseuds/baku_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn is stuck on patrolling the perimeter of the quarry with Daryl, Shane and Rick for some reason and he's bored out of his mind, until he comes across an unusual plant that makes the day a whole lot more interesting. A much-needed sex pollen fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Red and I'll Drive Black

**Author's Note:**

> I will get Daryl to Rick eventually, but I like to make y'all wait. The anticipation is so delicious.
> 
> The title comes from the lyrics to "Hey it's your funeral mama" by Alexisonfire.

Traipsing through the forest for a minimum of six hours a day was getting a little tiresome, Glenn had to admit. If it wasn’t clear by the way he kept straying from the rest of the group and stumbling over roots and random bits of earth because he wasn’t watching his feet, the occasional loud, long-suffering sighs escaping him should’ve given him away. Either the rest of the party didn’t notice his boredom because they were concentrating hard on their surroundings, or they were choosing simply to _ignore_ his suffering, continuing along completely undisturbed.

 

Glenn wanted to be a team player, and he really tried, but he felt just a little out of place, wandering through the woods behind three clearly experienced outdoorsmen. Rick and Shane both had some sort of impossible, otherworldly confidence and when it came to fending for themselves in the middle of nowhere, and Daryl walked around like he was right at home in the woods, which was probably not far from the truth. Glenn couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he made Tarzan and Peter Pan comparisons in his head, watching the backs of the three men as they scoped the woods for evidence of supplies for the camp.

 

Glenn’s expertise was more abstract, and decidedly more urban. He could map out an entire city block in seconds, but the wilderness was another beast to him. There were no _directions_ out here! Every patch of roots and pile of leaves looked the same. Occasionally one of the three woodsmen would point out a hint of animal tracks or a clue as to the direction they were going in, but Glenn could never see a thing, no matter how hard he looked. It was frustrating to the point of becoming boring. The young man lifted off his cap and swiped his sweaty hair back, wondering how much longer he could wander the forest blindly before he simply collapsed of extreme boredom.

 

“Y’keepin’ up, little man?” Daryl called back over his shoulder, prompting a snigger from Shane and an eye-roll from Rick.

 

“I’m like an _inch_ shorter than you,” Glenn called in return, panting a little as he walked. The combination of sun and uneven terrain was wearing him out. “Can we stop for a minute? I’m really getting tired.”

 

Shane sighed in frustration, throwing up his hands, and Daryl looked suspiciously at him over his shoulder, but it was Rick, automatically delegating, who answered, “yeah, okay. A break sounds like a good idea.”

 

The four of them stopped, and Glenn immediately flopped down on the forest floor, unconcerned about the state of the ground under him and the dust that would undoubtedly get everywhere as he sat. Daryl remained hovering above him while Rick rested, and Shane continued to wander around, as if scoping the perimeter of the area, swinging his arms as he walked, his back muscles rippling under his t-shirt as he exercised his restless shoulders.

 

The forest was a kind alternative to the blazing direct sunlight of camp. The trees provided shade but the humidity was still appalling, and any beauty Glenn might’ve found in the shade-dappled undergrowth was diminished somewhat by the sheer monotony of it. Vines and roots curled along the forest floor and hung from branches, or vice-versa; thin, skewer-like branches of bushes seemed to poke straight up out of the ground, brambles curved around in tight, lilting arcs and curls, and everything was covered in a layer of unshakeable dust. Everything was still, and predictable, except— _hello._

 

As Glenn settled back against the trunk of a narrow deciduous tree, he noticed a little plant to his left that stood out from the rest. It was only a foot or so tall, just at eye level with the seated Glenn, with light yellow-green leaves and a canvas-coloured stem, and a long purple and green flower-head at the top. It was very unusual looking; the dark purple stains of the petals drew into the green of the stem but it faded into the earth, to the point that it was hard to tell where it started and ended. And it looked…well, kind of _tasty_ , actually, and Glenn found himself reaching for it, his mouth nearly watering thanks in part to the dehydration he was not used to suffering in this wretched moist heat of Georgia.

 

Daryl looked down, his crossbow as always slung over his shoulder, knocking against his back as he saw what Glenn was doing and reached down immediately to swat at him. He smacked Glenn’s hand from the plant with a shout.

 

“Don’t touch that!” Daryl admonished, “that’s dangerous!”

 

“Oww!” Glenn complained, and now it was his turn to roll his eyes. “What, is it _poisonous_ or something?”

 

Daryl’s face was inscrutable, stoic but always with an undertone of anger. Glenn imagined he was the type who constantly had a black eye when he was little. He sniffled and stood straight again, shaking his head. “No, but, just, don’t touch it. It’s trouble.”

 

Glenn sighed. He observed the plant out of the corner of his eye. Trust Daryl to have some objection to the only interesting thing in the entire forest. He would be content staring at boar footprints or bear droppings all day long or what-the-hell-ever it was that drew the hillbilly’s interest.

 

Glenn turned his head. The plant was basically begging to be examined more closely, with its smooth, ribbed petals, thick and juicy-looking flower head, spiny stem and curious stamen. The stamen poked out just barely from the end of the flower, which was shaped like a large bell, closed at the end, or the mouth of an animal, pinched at the lips, stamen sticking out like a tongue. Glenn started to move closer to it and before he knew it he was reaching for it again, longing to stroke its petals, maybe taste the nectar that was glistening on the end of the stamen…

 

Daryl looked down again to see Glenn ready to perturb the nesting flower and this time leapt forward with a shout to grab him, crashing to the ground on his hands and knees across Glenn’s outstretched legs. Just at that moment Glenn’s fingertip connected with the flower and it burst open like a popping mushroom, the lips parting to spray a cloud of pollen across both of the men. Glenn choked as the dark orange powder landed in his mouth and was smeared all the way up his arm, his body largely protected by Daryl’s, between him and the flower. The pollen hit Daryl full on, getting in his dusty-blond hair, and all down his neck and shoulders.

 

“Told you not to touch it, shit-for-brains!” Daryl shouted in his harsh, sharp tone. He sat up on his knees and glared daggers at Glenn, who raised his clean(ish) hand to his face to wipe the pollen from his mouth.

 

“Well, _sooorry_!” Glenn mocked. The pollen on his tongue didn’t taste like much of anything, maybe macadamia nuts or some other hearty, fatty flavour like that. But it didn’t seem harmful – in fact, it was kind of rejuvenating. “What is it, anyway?”

 

Daryl _hmph’_ ed, looking away and trying to scrub the pollen from his hair. Glenn figured he should do the same with his cap, but strangely, the longer the chemical stayed on him, the better he started to feel. He wondered if the pollen had some kind of revitalizing qualities, some old-world medicine-type effect, as he was starting to feel his heartrate speed up and his lungs fill with air each passing second.

 

“Seriously, what was _in_ that?” Glenn asked, a giddy laugh escaping him that he was entirely unprepared for. All of the sudden his tiredness was gone, and replaced with an eagerness and warmth. His heart was racing, and lower, his…oh God, he wasn’t feeling _that_ good, was he?

 

“It’s for…” Daryl began, but was cut off by a whimper in his own voice. He clutched at his stomach, fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt as he bent over on his knees, rocking forward. His stomach and chest were heating up like a furnace to rival the still smoldering heat of the understory, and his ears were going fuzzy as the blood rushed to his head, down between his legs and every which way.

 

“Whatever it is, it’s _gooooood_ ,” Glenn slurred, drunkenly shuffling his hips so that he was settled back against the tree again. He started to fan himself with his shirt as the heating effect came over him as well.

 

“What’s goin’ on over here?” Rick asked as he walked up to where Glenn and Daryl were still settled on the floor, recovering from the…plant attack? Flower-drug-explosion?

 

Shane wasn’t far behind and looked down at the two men with suspicion. “What was the hollerin’ for?”

 

Glenn kept fanning himself with his shirt, his eyes falling closed as he leaned back against the tree. The heat was going from “comforting” to “majorly uncomfortable” as the seconds passed, and he rolled his head back and forth against the tree to try and relax. When he opened his eyes again, there was Rick’s crotch just at his eye level as the man hovered over him, and Glenn reached immediately for his belt with two grasping hands.

 

“Whoa! Hey, now,” Rick jumped back in shock, but not with malice as he looked curiously down at Glenn, who was crawling across the forest on his knees towards Rick’s crotch. “What’re you doin’?”

 

“Don’t know,” Glenn answered quickly, reaching for Rick’s belt, only to have his wrists captured by the man himself, who held them fast. He didn’t know what came over him, only that he really wanted Rick’s penis to be in his hands at that moment. It was instinct to reach out for the nearest cock he saw, the pollen making him loopy but narrowing his focus down to a tiny, desperate point.

 

“What’s goin’ on with him?” Shane asked, resting his palms on his knees and bending down to look at Daryl. Daryl’s face was flushed from his nose to his ears, so bright red it could be a flare, as he anxiously gripped the front of his shirt. Shane couldn’t help but spot the bulge growing between Daryl’s legs, and his eyes widened.

 

“It’s a _mating_ drug, you dumbass!” Daryl yelled at Glenn, who was quite focused on getting Rick out of his pants, but the sheriff was not making it easy for him, swatting at his hands and leaping back and forth away from his grabbing hands.

 

“What you mean? Like some aphrodisiac or some’n?” Shane asked with a bit of a chuckle, smile disappearing when he saw how very serious the look on Daryl’s face was.

 

“The animals, when it’s matin’ season,” Daryl explained, “gets ’em all horny an’ shit. They try to eat the plant, and it sprays ’em with this stuff, and all the sudden they’re not so interested in…in…eating it…anymore…” Daryl trailed off, his voice going a little bit dreamy and unfocused. His body temperature was rising, he felt tight inside, and if he didn’t get relief soon…

 

Shane raised his eyebrows, trying to puzzle it out. The plant sprayed an aphrodisiac on unsuspecting animals that might want to eat it, then, the animals would run off in search of some tail, thereby spreading the plant’s spores to another host, allowing it to cultivate in new areas… Evolution-wise, it made sense, but still it seemed a little far-fetched. But then, as Shane always had to remind himself, so did _the_ _dead coming back to life_.

 

“Can I just—uh, please?” Glenn was mumbling, fighting Rick’s hands and trying to grab at his belt. “I just really wanna suck your…um…just…”

 

Rick stared down at the younger man’s insane single-mindedness, eyes wide.

 

“D’y’all catch all that?” Shane called over to his partner, and Rick nodded, grabbing Glenn’s hands and holding them against his shoulders, immobilizing him. Glenn leaned against Rick’s thighs, panting softly. He _really_ wanted relief. I was like this sudden, compulsive need came over him and he couldn’t think about anything else. This plant was possibly more dangerous than anything else they might find in these woods, walkers included.

 

“Yeah,” Rick answered, shooting Shane a confused look. “What do we do to uh…fix this?”

 

“I’m guessing there’s only one thing _to_ do, man,” Shane answered with a wink, gesturing with a tilt of his head to Glenn and Daryl, who were both on their knees and panting with a subtle, seething _need._ “You take the little one, I get the big one?”

 

Rick gave a bemused smile, the one that said he was about to go along with another one of his high school buddy’s wild schemes. He shook his head disbelievingly but released the man in his lap anyway, plucking Glenn’s cap off of his forehead and smoothing back his sweaty hair.

 

“It’ll be just like that time in the hotel above Springer’s bar, remember that?” Shane laughed as he went down to his knees next to Daryl, setting a hand on the back of his neck and stroking down his back. Daryl bristled at the touch, turning away and squeezing his knees together to hide his conspicuous arousal.

 

“Yeah, I was tryin’ to forget,” Rick chuckled, and leaned back a little, allowing Glenn to plant his hands on Rick’s thighs. His fingers squeezed the material of Rick’s jeans, kneading, pulling anxiously at the thick weave. “This what y’all want?” He muttered, gently lowering his hands to his belt, hooking his thumbs under the waistband.

 

Glenn nodded. His eyes were cloudy, like he was on some very strong drug. He still had enough wherewithal to answer a soft, “yes, please,” before moving forward on his knees towards the sheriff’s crotch. Rick opened his belt and undid his jeans, pulling his cock from his briefs and cradling it in one firm hand.

 

It was thick and just the right length, Glenn, in his pollen-addled mind, decided, reaching eagerly for the shaft and pulling it into his mouth. Rick made a hiss of surprise as the warm mouth closed over the head of his cock and sucked directly from the slit, as if trying to drink him dry. Glenn moaned, sliding his mouth deeper over the shaft until his nose was nearly brushing curly hairs, and pulled back slowly, sucking hard as he went up.

 

Glenn sucked enthusiastically, making little gleeful noises as he did, gasping and licking with all of his attention. He kept one hand wrapped around the thick shaft and put the other on Rick’s hip, pulling the man closer, pleased as his shaft grew harder with his every caress. It was strange, Glenn had never done anything like this before, but this felt so… _necessary_ to his existence right now, he was happy to keep sucking for hours. _Damn,_ but what was _in_ that pollen?

 

Shane chuckled as he watched the display going on just a few feet away, but he was having a bit more trouble getting his own mate to cooperate. Daryl was looking pointedly away from him, as if trying to ignore him while the ambient smacking sounds and greedy moans coming from Glenn filled his ears. His cock was throbbing in his lap, desperate for relief but Daryl continued desperately to ignore it, and Shane, who kept trying to lean over him and look him in the eye.

 

“Don’t be shy, darlin’, I know how it is,” Shane whispered in Daryl’s ear, comforting him with a hand on his back, sweeping it down the curve of his spine through his thin cotton shirt, which was sticking to his body with sweat. He let his fingers fall just a little bit lower at the bottom, sliding his index down into Daryl’s ass crack, applying just the faintest amount of pressure on his tailbone, mimicking penetrating him. Daryl jumped with surprise and jerked away, glaring daggers at Shane, who didn’t so much as flinch, instead pushing deeper into Daryl’s personal space.

 

Daryl’s eyes had that dreamy, lidded look to them too, and his chest was rising and falling like a panicked rabbit – it was clear the drug was taking its toll on him but Daryl was denying his body what it needed. He glared and shuffled away from Shane, backing across the dusty ground until his back connected with Glenn, who let out a moan of surprise, but didn’t stop his task. The scent of spit and breath and _cock_ came over to him in the still, heavy air and it made Daryl’s head spin, nearly losing his resolve when he glanced over his shoulder and caught a glance of Rick’s hard cock as it sank into Glenn’s mouth. He closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest, supporting himself on shaking limbs when Shane moved over him.

 

“Come on now, don’t be shy,” Shane muttered, “ain’t your fault, I know. But there’s no sense hurtin’ yourself just for the sake of pride.” He reached out and planted his palm against the bulge in Daryl’s jeans, causing him to flinch, but with Glenn pressed up behind him he had nowhere to go and Shane snatched his arms instead and drew him forward, so he was nearly in Shane’s lap.

 

Daryl’s blue eyes were like iced daggers as he glared at Shane, sitting pressed against Shane’s lap and noticing the thick bulge in the front of his jeans. And that was Shane who wasn’t even _hard_ – Daryl swooned despite himself, cursing the foul influence of the pollen, shutting his eyes against the images floating in front of them.

 

“There you go,” Shane assured, as Daryl began to soften and settle into his lap, perfunctorily grinding down against Shane’s hardness, his eyes flying open at the sensation. “Just let m—” Shane started to say but Daryl all but _leapt_ forward and kissed him, frantically sucking Shane’s thick bottom lip into his mouth, savouring the cherry flesh.

 

Shane smiled and attempted to unwrap Daryl from himself to little avail – Daryl was still hugely strong, especially in the arm area, and he was basically clinging to Shane’s shoulders and biceps like his life depended on it. He kicked his legs out and dropped one down on either side of Shane’s hips so that he really was in Shane’s lap, Shane’s narrow waist between his thighs, cock against his ass.

 

Daryl just kept kissing, whining a little with fright over how _desperate_ he felt, like he couldn’t control himself. He was legitimately scared for his own safety: he realized that no matter who, no matter how, he’d let just about _anyone_ fuck him right now. His hands shook as he twisted them in Shane’s t-shirt, sucking hard on Shane’s bottom lip, plunging his tongue inside. He curled closer into Shane’s chest, assuring that _this_ would be his partner, and no one else. He moaned with relief as Shane’s tongue surged out to join his, pressing inside Daryl’s longing mouth, lapping up his taste.

 

Daryl started to tremble and Shane was able to take advantage of it to get back in control, plucking Daryl’s arms from his shoulders and guiding them down to his hips instead. He placed his own thick hands on Daryl’s waist in turn, pulling him gently down against his body so that their cocks rubbed forcefully together. Daryl jumped with shock, his cock clearly straining to get out of his jeans, hard beyond belief as he rocked tentatively back into Shane’s lap.

 

“Y’alright?” Shane asked gently, into the space between himself and Daryl, who were now watching each other intently, but ever with a bit of caution. Daryl’s soft blue eyes were lidded and he was nibbling on his bottom lip as he nodded cautiously, rocking his hips and clinging to Shane’s.

 

“You gonna be a good boy?” Shane muttered, leaning near enough that his breath washed over Daryl’s face, causing a shudder to run all up his body. “Lemme in between them nice, strong legs?”

 

Shane drove forward with a particularly hard jerk of his hips and Daryl felt like he could faint, dropping his head back between his shoulders, frantically nodding his head _yes_. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from screaming out when Shane started to dry-fuck him for real, bouncing Daryl up and down against his lap, grinding pointedly just against his cock, starting to lower Daryl back down onto the ground when they both heard a loud whine from across the clearing.

 

“It’s alright, it’s alright!” Rick was holding his cock in one hand and holding Glenn back with the other, the latter reaching out desperately and whining with need. It might’ve been comical if not for the desperate look on Glenn’s face, and the scared little moans escaping him. He didn’t want to be separated from Rick for even a second, clinging at his pant legs and trying to pull him closer.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Rick explained, petting Glenn’s hair while he panted and moaned. “We just need some—Shane, you got any cream or grease or somethin’?”

 

Shane laughed, leaning over Daryl’s shoulder to address his partner disbelievingly. “Naw, whadda you think?” He let out a little gasp when Daryl started to kiss his outstretched neck, pressing his wet lips into the warm flesh, nibbling the tendons.

 

“H-hand cream,” Glenn got out suddenly, reaching for the pocket of his jeans, “I got hand cream. And…chapstick.”

 

This time Rick laughed, watching Glenn endearingly and lowering himself to his knees on the dirty forest floor. “‘Always be prepared’, right?” He led Glenn to follow him down to sitting, and they faced each other opposite to Daryl and Shane.

 

“I was never really into boy scouts,” Glenn mumbled and whipped out a tube of moisturiser from his pocket and then whipped off his jeans, yanking them down to his ankles and settling back so he was leaning on Daryl’s back, he and Daryl facing out with Rick and Shane facing in.

 

Rick chuckled and smeared a glob of white cream on his index finger, lifting Glenn’s knee with one hand and plunging the other into his exposed hole. Glenn flinched and seized, but brought his other knee up into his chest just the same, putting his weight against Daryl’s back and rolling his hips forward for Rick’s access. His cock was throbbing desperately but he couldn’t bring himself to touch it: he _needed_ to be mated. He couldn’t help but make the comparison to some wild woodland creature, racing around the forest in search of a mate. It was awkward, imagining himself as a coyote or a deer or something like that but the comparison seemed apt, tilting his hips and bearing his behind in the dirt of the forest floor.

 

Or, perhaps Daryl was an even better comparison. The man was like an animal at the best of times, grunting and smeared with his prey’s blood, a wolf, a tiger, a bear. He was groaning softly, just barely-audible sounds over Glenn’s shoulder, as Shane cradled him gently and rocked against his hips.

 

“Here,” Shane said suddenly, leaning back so that he could get access to Daryl’s cock, undoing his jeans and reaching inside. He chuckled when he noticed no underwear and looked up to Daryl for confirmation, but the man clearly wasn’t about to be embarrassed – he was too far gone, too far lost in desire. He stared Shane in the eyes as Shane grabbed his cock, pulling it loose from his jeans and giving it a firm stroke. Daryl groaned and snapped his hips forward, frantically reaching his hands down to stop him.

 

“Stop, stop,” Daryl begged, clenching his hands around Shane’s wrists, halting his movements, as he felt like he could come at any second. Orange dust puffed away from his hair as he shook his head, and Shane raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I gotta try this stuff,” Shane said, and leaned forward to lick a streak of orange pollen off of Daryl’s face, the taste mingled with his sweat. Shane’s eyes went wide, pupils dilating as the chemical took effect, and he sat up on his knees, surging forward with renewed vigor.

 

“Fuck _me,_ ” Shane laughed, “that _is_ good!” He rolled forward onto his knees, pawing at Daryl with both hands, one grasping his hip and the other sliding up under his shirt, pushing up along the front of his chest, pressing a palm against one firm pectoral. Daryl moaned, chomping down on his bottom lip to stifle the embarrassing cries that escaped him while Shane twisted his nipples and licked the buttery-soft pollen from his neck.

 

A strangled cry broke behind them and they both looked over to see their counterparts making considerable progress against their own cautious stalling. Glenn was looking utterly fucked-out already just by the deftness of Rick’s fingers, and Daryl couldn’t help but stare longingly over his shoulder, licking at his lower lip as Glenn was turned over onto his front, Rick shuffling up behind him.

 

Glenn moaned, utterly beyond words as Rick drove into him, gripping his hips and pushing in in one swift, unending thrust that had Glenn’s head dropping between his shoulders as he let out a stuttering, balancing breath. He supported himself on his hands and knees facing Daryl, who could do nothing but stare in a mix of lust and shock as Rick fucked Glenn right in front of him, with firm, measured thrusts that had Glenn crying for more.

 

“Aw, no fair, y’all are gonna beat us to it,” Shane called over to Rick, who was too focused on his task to answer further than an exasperated grin. By the looks of the flush on his face, he was being affected by the pollen too, his pupils blown and his focus narrowed to the bashful curve of Glenn’s back, his smooth skin beneath Rick’s rough fingers.

 

“Can’t have them beatin’ us now,” Shane said, and started to push Daryl down into the dirt on his back. He started to pull Daryl’s legs apart, his thick hands bearing sudden, animal strength as he shoved up in between, thrusting roughly against Daryl’s ass, making him whine. Daryl threw his hand across his mouth as he tried to bring his legs together, to no avail against Shane’s strong waist and thick thighs.

 

It was just too much, all at once. Daryl remembered well why he hated that plant. It implanted this insane, over-the-top sense of _need_ in anyone it attacked, driving them in the direction of a singular, linear focus, a desire that could not be ignored. Now in his head was playing the steady mantra of _mate, fuck, cock, need, fuck, mate, breed_ ; so loud he couldn’t hear a word that Shane was mumbling into the sensitive joinder of his neck and jaw.

 

Before he knew what was happening Shane was lifting Daryl up at the hips and yanking his pants down around his ankles, and hoisting his legs up over his shoulders. Daryl tried to get himself free but his boots kept his pants firmly on, like a lasso around his ankles, which were looped behind Shane’s head, inverting his posture and planting him flat on is back. Somehow lying back with his feet in the air was about a thousand times more embarrassing than humping a guy’s lap and Daryl automatically turned away, finding his only option to look over at Glenn and Rick. Glenn was moaning constantly under Rick’s patient, powerful thrusts, each one so deep and solid and _raw_ it made Daryl’s heart slam against his ribs.

 

Shane reached over Daryl’s shoulder with a grunt and in seconds returned, and then there was a finger in Daryl’s ass and he nearly jumped with shock. The slicked digit slid in to the last knuckle and Daryl _moaned,_ throwing back his head and clenching his fists, anything to keep himself from coming right there. He hadn’t been touched in ages, and he felt so sensitive from the pollen he was shocked that Glenn hadn’t creamed himself _twice_ now, given how enthusiastically he was taking Rick’s cock. Oh god, Rick’s _cock…_ Oh god, _Shane’s_ cock – Daryl looked down, hazy with desire, between his thighs and saw Shane there, lubing up his monster shaft with one thick hand. Daryl might’ve been scared of taking the whole thing if he wasn’t so intently focused on _yes, cock, fuck, **breed.**_

 

Then, Daryl felt his knees coming back towards his ears, spread wide by Shane’s hands behind his thighs, and everything went hazy. The blood pumping in his ears drowned out all other sound, Rick’s desperate little grunts and Glenn’s sweet, sultry moans alike, because suddenly there was a cock, just there against his ass, waiting to take him.

 

Daryl couldn’t wait, his body reacting on its own as he bucked his hips up against Shane’s erection, nearly howling in frustration as Shane backed away, chuckling to himself.

 

“You really can’t wait, huh?” Shane mumbled, and Daryl shook his head, beyond words. Vaguely out of the corner of his eye he saw Glenn’s arms give out underneath him and the man collapse forward, the new angle and slope of his back giving his partner new reign to ream him raw.

 

“You look good like this,” Shane said, admiring Daryl’s flushed face, petting a mottled cheek with the back of his finger before lowering his hand back down to his cock. “Could git used to it.”

 

Daryl had no reply but to cry out as the cock finally slid inside him, filling him utterly. He nearly blacked out, the pain was so sudden and the pleasure so all-reaching, it spread from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes, which were somewhere in the air above Shane’s shoulders. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t hardly see as Shane started to thrust, slowly, nice and deep every time, sliding in to the root. Daryl was sure he would tear, he was so massively _full_ , but Shane held him firm, fucking him deep and hard and making his entire body _ache_ with pleasure.

 

As his surroundings slowly filtered back in Daryl was aware of first the dirty, scratchy ground beneath him, scraping his bare shoulders raw, doubtlessly shredding his shirt. He had no choice but to reach up and wrap his arms around Shane’s neck, lifting himself up just enough that the gravel on the ground couldn’t reach him, levering himself forward onto Shane’s thick cock and sinking – he didn’t think it possible – even deeper. He groaned and bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a scream that nearly tore him in half as Shane continued to thrust and Daryl heard a soft voice crooning over his shoulder.

 

He didn’t have to look – not that he could tear himself away from watching Shane’s thighs pump in between his own – to hear what Glenn and Rick were up to. Rick grunted hoarsely as he approached his orgasm; Glenn’s moans were going high and reedy, climbing with every shaky breath until he was nearly _singing,_ then with a shattering cry he came, moaning to himself, speaking nonsense in a wake of his orgasm.

 

“Rick, Rick, oh _god,_ I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me…I’m so...” Glenn was moaning, and Daryl had to shut his eyes against the desperation in his tone. Then came Rick’s voice, soothing and sweet and Daryl’s eyes snapped open.

 

“S’okay, it’s fine,” Rick said softly as he pulled away, gently slipping free of the grip of Glenn’s body and stepping away on his knees. He pet Glenn’s smooth hair. “You did good.”

 

“No but that…” Glenn began, sitting up on his knees and tugging his pants slowly up his legs. “That was _seriously_ messed up! I’ve never done anything like tha—”

 

Glenn stopped suddenly, mouth falling open as he saw the other couple just inches away, still going at it like beasts. Rick sat up, looking curiously over Glenn’s shoulder, tugging his boxers over his spent erection and watching the two men curiously. Daryl was holding on for dear life as Shane thrust into him, spearing him deep with every push of his hips. Shane’s arms were wobbling as he struggled to support them both, his panting turning harsh as Rick tilted his head with a curious smile.

 

“Y’all wanna give me a hand?” Shane grit out, and Rick smiled, as though he was expecting such an admission. He walked over on his knees and up behind Daryl, reaching up Daryl’s arms to unlock his fingers from around the back of Shane’s neck.

 

Daryl jumped as he felt Rick behind him, shaking his head meekly as Rick handled him into place so that he was leaning, slanted back against Rick’s chest. He felt Rick’s knees under his back and his head fell against Rick’s chest while Shane held his legs up, so he was folded between the two deputies, who seemed to work together without words.

 

Daryl shook his head and tried to get free, but a particularly sharp thrust threw him off and he groaned, rolling his hips forward and sinking deeper into Rick’s lap. Rick shushed him, holding his wrists firmly, keeping him open for Shane to fuck him deep.

 

“S’alright, you’re good,” Rick muttered, and Daryl swooned anew, squeezing his eyes shut and swinging his head away from Rick’s caring face. Above him, Shane grunted his approval and continued to thrust.

 

“S’better,” Shane mumbled, sharing a plotting look with his partner, who smirked in return. “I need this bad, man.” The pollen was clearly addling Shane’s brain as well because he felt desperate beyond words, beyond fatigue at least – his arms and legs were tiring but he couldn’t stop mounting Daryl like an animal, fucking in deeper and harder with the new angle. Held and spread for Shane, Daryl couldn’t move, could only take, driven wild by need he panted, hard, going hoarse, until there was nothing but the three of them, Shane’s cock pumping inside him and Rick’s breath on the side of his neck.

 

“Shit, I’m gonna come,” Shane admitted, looking up at Rick, then he laughed breathlessly, “this is insane, ain’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Rick mumbled, focusing on Daryl’s flushing face, “sure is.”

 

Shane blew out a breath and grabbed Daryl’s cock, stroking it frantically, too fast, making Daryl cry out and shift his hips to the side, succeeding only in taking Shane deeper. He moaned and buried his nose in Rick’s chest, pressing back into his body for support, gasping for breath as he approached his orgasm.

 

Then, it was like the whole world fell away. All Daryl could see or feel or smell was the two men on either side of him, taking care of him, the thick cock plugging his ass and the thick arms around his body…the hand jacking his cock with rough, steady strokes until he came in frantic spurts across Shane’s hand, come splashing up his stomach and chest. He felt Shane still between his legs and realized that he’d come inside, filling Daryl with his seed, truly _mating_ him… It was strange but it felt so good, so right, lying between these two men, kept and safe and satisfied.

 

The next thing Daryl knew was his legs being lowered to the ground, rolling over to rest on his side as Rick and Shane stepped away from them on their knees. He pulled his hand into his chest, feeling his heartbeat thrash underneath the skin, the memory of Shane’s kiss and Rick’s breath and Shane’s cock and Rick’s arms engrained in his flesh, warm and pulsing.

 

Glenn leaned against a tree, letting his eyes gently shut, eyelashes falling in a gentle downward curve as he fanned himself with his shirt. All he had to say for himself was at least today wasn’t as boring as he’d previously expected it would be…but it did open a whole new can of worms to deal with, judging by the way Rick and Shane were eyeing each other, and Daryl too.

 

At least the pollen was wearing off, Glenn thought as he swiped a wisp of it from his shoulders. He reached down to get back into his pants and what he found between his legs had him all but screaming in frustration.

 

“Oh come on, _again?!_ ” Glenn shouted at his groin, drawing the attention of the three men across from him, “what is _in_ this stuff?”

 

If Daryl could’ve summoned the energy, he would’ve chosen that moment to deliver a razor-sharp “I told you so” to the inconveniently curious Glenn, but instead he simply let out a breath and started to roll back over onto his back – then flushing frantically and pulling his legs together. Oh, no.

 

Shane and Rick exchanged knowing looks that just had Daryl blushing even more, and Glenn hoping this was all a dream. A sexy, messed-up fever-dream caused by too much sun.

 

“Whaddya say?” Shane murmured, “this time we switch?”


End file.
